Lantern Corps/Debate
This page contains a debate of which of the Lantern Corps each character of the DC Cinematic Universe, heroes, villains and supporting characters would belong to. The Lantern corps include the Green Lantern Corps (Willpower), the Sinestro Corps (Fear), the Blue Lantern Corps (Hope), the Red Lantern Corps (Rage), the Orange Lantern Corps (Avarice), the Violet Lantern Corps (Love), the Indigo Lantern Corps (Compassion), the White Lantern Corps (Life), the Black Lantern Corps (Death), the Grey Lantern Corps (Apathy) and the Gold Lantern Corps (Happiness). * Note: Several existing characters in DC are already members of the several lantern corps, including Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Jessica Cruz, Carol Ferris, Sinestro, Atrocitus and Aga'po. * Note: This list will only include the main timeline DC canon, and will not include the Injustice Universe version of the characters. Heroes Superman # Willpower - Superman possesses a great deal of Willpower. He is known to never give up without a fight, and make sure the world and its people are safe. Along with this, he never gives up trying to inspire those around him. # Hope - Superman's image to most of the world is one that inspires hope in others, being seen as a shining beacon of power that can used for the right reasons. He is heralded as the example of what all people should be, whether they have powers or not, and to inspire them to better themselves. # Fear - As an indestructible, god-like being, Superman has definitely instilled a great amount of fear into many, both heroes and villains. This being said, as a selfless, inspiring hero to many, Superman would never want to join the Sinestro Corps, as instilling fear in others and making them afraid of him, especially those who aren't villains, is something he would never want to do. # Rage - Superman, like most beings, has displayed a level of anger throughout his life, but never to the point of letting it consume him like that of Atrocitus. And as a near-invincible god-like being, Superman has made sure to always keep his anger in check, in fear of what he would do or become if he lost that control. # Avarice - Superman is not known at all for having avarice. The avarice of the Orange Lantern Corps refers to the greed beings have for material possessions such as wealth, or of having power. As a selfless superhero who takes down criminals such as Lex Luthor, Superman is the polar opposite of Avarice. # Love - Superman has shown to have a lot of love for many things, including his family, his adopted people, and Earth, his adopted home planet, and this love compels him to protect them. However, he will not always protect them at any cost, as at some point it could force him to kill, or release his anger to protect them, something he can never let happen. # Compassion - Superman has a lot of compassion, caring about others greatly, and wanting to protect his adoptive planet and people. This being said, Superman can never express or feel genuine compassion to most other beings, especially humans, being an indestructible alien possessing god-like powers. However, the people he can relate to and sympathise with the most are those who have lost their home planets and/or their people, or even a member of their family. ## Along with this, its known that most if not all of the Indigo Lantern Corps members are themselves former violent sociopaths and murderers, as not only does a being have to possess a great deal of compassion to join, but the Indigo Lantern Corps can also grant compassion to those who lack compassion in the first place, such as the Joker or Victor Zsasz. # Happiness - Superman definitely expresses and feels a modest sense of happiness in his life, being a member and leader of the Justice League and a symbol of hope to the world. This being said, a member of the Gold Lantern Corps must have felt little to no sadness throughout their entire lifetime before receiving a Gold Lantern Ring, and since Superman first grew up with a troubled childhood, not knowing how powerful he was in such a small town as Smallville, and later discovering that his home planet had been destroyed and his birth parents were killed along with it, and having battled criminals and supervillains as a member of the Justice League for years, Superman would definitely not become a member of the Gold Lantern Corps. # Life - Superman cares deeply for the lives of others, and will go to great lengths to save the lives of others, even if it meant giving villains the upper hand in a fight. The White Lantern Corps comprises of those who's emotions are perfectly equal, and since Superman has very little to none in terms of compassion, rage and avarice, he could never become a White Lantern # Death - Superman cares deeply about the lives of others, and would never take a life willingly. And as someone who does not worship death either, he would never join the Black Lantern Corps. # Apathy - Superman in no way displays apathy or a lack of emotions, himself being a superhero who displays hope, will, love, compassion and at times, rage, on a daily basis. Batman # Willpower - Batman's greatest asset and power is his own willpower, allowing him to overcome countless obstacles, enemies and deadly situations. This willpower allowed him to prepare for years to become Batman, learning several fighting arts, languages and enabling him to become an incredible detective with a near photographic memory. He dedicates himself to being in peak physical condition, learning any and all weaknesses about his friends, allies and enemies, even the entire Justice League, going as far as to create his own Contingency Plans to stop them. # Hope - Batman, even in the most dire of situations, never gives up, displaying a great deal of hope. This hope has allowed him to keep fighting crime, both in Gotham and around the world. And Like Superman, he remains hopeful that anyone can redeem their past actions and become a greater person. Unlike Superman however, Batman does not embody hope like he does. # Fear - Batman's moniker, suit, skills and reputation is built around his need to instil fear into the criminals of Gotham City, either to scare them away or to deter them from committing crimes to begin with. # Rage - While harbouring anger and hatred towards Gotham's criminals, and other criminals around the world, Batman has never let his anger overtake him, and as such, he could never be a member of the Red Lantern Corps. While wanting to seek vengeance and justice on criminals, he has never expressed the same level of anger Atrocitus has, which create the Red Lantern Corps to begin with. # Avarice - As a billionaire and CEO of multinational corporation Wayne Enterprises, Batman has no need for acquiring more wealth and power. As well as having no greed, Batman is also entirely selfless, putting the lives of others before himself, and dedicated much of his life to stopping crime in Gotham and around the world as a member of the Justice League. # Love - Batman has shown a great level of love towards others over the years, to his mother and father, his surrogate father Alfred Pennyworth, and to his adopted children and protégés, the Robins. It was this love for his parents that made him Batman to begin with. A reason he could never join the Violet Lantern Corps however is that he actively pushes this love away, never truly embracing it. # Compassion - Batman shows very little emotion around others, especially empathy. As someone who is in peak physical condition and extremely wealthy, Batman's only real tie to compassion is for those who have lost their loved ones, especially their parents. This example of empathy is part of what drives Batman not to kill, as he doesn't want others to experience the pain he felt with the deaths of his parents. # Happiness - Batman possesses very little to no happiness and joy, even as Bruce Wayne and as such, he could never join the Gold Lantern Corps. Having witnessed the murder of his parents and having spent years fighting violent criminals, Batman has had very little joy in his life, and any contentment and joy he's expressed as Bruce Wayne in public society has been more about keeping his identity as Batman secret. # Life - The members of the White Lantern Corps are those whose emotions are well or perfectly balanced. As his emotions are certainly not balanced at all, he could never join the White Lanterns # Death - Batman neither worships death, nor does he take a life. Not taking a life is one of his greatest rules, going as far as not even wanting criminals such as the Joker or Victor Zsasz dead, despite the two being deranged psychopaths who have killed countless people. As such, Batman would never become a member of the Black Lantern Corps. # Apathy - While displaying very little emotion as Batman, Bruce Wayne certainly has emotions, displaying love for his family, fear, rage, will and hope. As such, Batman could never be a member of the Grey Lantern Corps. Wonder Woman # Willpower - Wonder Woman has a lot of willpower, especially as a superhero and as a warrior. Her willpower definitely helps her control her darker emotions like rage and avarice. # Hope - As a superhero and a member of the Justice League, Wonder Woman generally inspires others. Like Batman though, she doesn't embody hope like Superman does. Unlike Superman, she wants to inspire others to fight for themselves and fight back against injustice. # Fear - Like all superheroes, Wonder Woman instils a level of fear in other, even if its unintentional for non-criminals. Wonder Woman is just as powerful as Superman, if not more powerful, since she isn't vulnerable to Kryptonite, or most magic. However, her main goal has never been to instil fear in others # Rage - As a born and raised warrior for a love of combat and battle, Wonder Woman can become angry very often. But even in these situations, she is able to gain her control back quickly, and not be consumed by it. Wonder Woman has a great respect for true justice, including due process, and not flat out vengeance unlike most of the other Red Lantern Corps members, and so she could never fully be a Red Lantern. # Avarice - Wonder Woman has very little need for material possessions, having been raised as a Princess of Themyscira, with friends and warriors who are loyal to her, and being herself an immortal god-like warrior and a member of the Justice League, Diana has no need for power either. # Love - # Compassion - Wonder Woman has a lot of compassion for others. However, like Superman, she is a invulnerable god-like being, and so generally wouldn't be able to empathise well with normal human beings. # Happiness - # Life - Wonder Woman's emotions are generally well balanced # Death - # Apathy - As a superhero, Wonder Woman does not lack any emotions Villains Joker # Willpower - # Hope - # Fear - The Joker has been able to instil great fear in others, normal people, heroes and villains alike. # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Mr. Freeze # Will - # Hope - Above everything else, Fries' motivation for committing crime and gaining wealth is in order to fund his research, in an attempt to cure his wife's terminal illness. # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Scarecrow # Will - # Hope - # Fear - Scarecrow is obsessed with harnessing and controlling the fears of others, and as such he would be a perfect fit for the Sinestro Lantern Corps. # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Penguin # Will - # Hope - # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - The Penguin is a Crime boss in Gotham City, and as such is motivated mainly by money and power # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Riddler # Will - # Hope - # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Deadshot # Will - # Hope - # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Deathstroke # Will - # Hope - # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy - Conduit # Will - # Hope - # Fear - # Rage - # Avarice - # Love - # Compassion - # Life - # Death - # Happiness - # Apathy -